Episode 2123 (10th October 1996)
Plot It is Ned and Jan's silver wedding anniversary. Linda brings them a card and reminds them that Dave will pick them up at 7 o'clock tonight. They hear the sound of drums coming from Wishing Well Cottage yet again. Even Butch is fed up of it. It is his first day working for Eric. Tina is hurt when Frank gives her a roasting for no particular reason. He suspects that she may have tipped Dave off about Kim's labour and resents it when she accuses Chris of being two faced. He reminds her of her place at Home Farm. Faye desperately wants Steve to make a big stand and ask her to stay on in Emmerdale. He does not want to stand in the way of her career. Butch is late on his first day. He has a long list of things that he does not do - answer phones, make tea, lift heavy things - all the things that Eric had in mind. Roy turns up to move Eric's stuff out of the way for the anniversary party. Faye has packed her cases and decides that she is better off without Steve, especially when he asks for her car keys back. He really does not seem to care about her anymore. Tom is moving into Keepers Cottage. Betty is just telling him how peaceful the village is when Faye and Steve have their final row which ends with Faye dropping the car keys down the nearest grate and roaring off in a taxi. Frank is being very cold towards Tina. He tells her the reason why. She tries to make him see that it is Chris who is most threatened by the arrival of James, but Frank cannot believe that Chris would stoop so low. Sal and Steve meet for lunch and it becomes obvious that Steve set the whole deal up with Sal to send Faye to New York. He tells Sal that he has someone else in mind for the job. Kim calls in at the vets surgery. She tells Zoe that she is going to sue her for malpractice over her misdiagnosis of Valentine's illness. Linda is worried because Zoe incriminates herself by saying that she acted as she saw fit. Kim wants compensation for Valentine's death and is actually looking forward to taking some of her anger out on Zoe. Roy is getting ready for his DJ gig while the band practice. They are getting a bit tetchy with each other. Roy interrupts them with his records. Zoe asks Frank's advice about Kim. He thinks that Kim is bluffing, but Zoe realises that she wants revenge on someone. She tells Frank that Kim could actually have a case. Some of the quarry workers drink in The Woolpack. Alan is not impressed with their behaviour and worries that it can only get worse. Steve offers Rachel Faye's job. Butch is a bouncer at the party. He takes his duties seriously and is dressed up in a tuxedo. Eric corrects him telling him to go and wash some glasses. Rachel makes it clear that if she goes back to work for Steve it will be strictly business. Jan is pleased with the surprise party in the village hall. Tom has had his first evening meal with Betty and Seth. Betty suggests that they finish off with cocoa, but Tom wants to go to the party. The band are playing their line dancing music and everyone is having a go. Jan tells Sarah that she is glad she married Ned. Kathy and Dave are having a good laugh. Tina says something sneaky to Viv about Terry. The band go down well. Ned makes a touching speech about Jan. Frank asks to have a word with Kathy. She cannot believe his cheek when he asks her if she would speak to Kim about her rejection of James. She has little sympathy for anything that Kim maybe going through. Roy is in the swing of the disco. Two of the quarry workers cause a bit of trouble at the party by chatting up Linda. Ned steps in as Butch claims to be on his break. Terry starts introducing the band to everyone, but Zak and Vic resent this and start a fight. Roy brings the curtain down on them. As Biff and Linda leave the party, the quarry lads start on them. Biff is attacked and Linda screams for an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Kim Tate - Claire King *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *Salim Nabie - Michael Tezcan *Ray Thorpe - Joe Simpson Locations *Holdgate Farm - Field *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Garden and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Unknown building *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception and exterior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes